las oraciones mas difíciles de decir
by Tononainachuriplus
Summary: porque es tan difícil decir esa frase? decir "me agradas" "te quiero" son fáciles... pero porque decir te amo es tan difícil!


**holis! mi primer fic de temna x midori!**

**pensamientos** _asi_

**y sin mas dilacion, que comiense la funcion!**

* * *

"soporto mas"-dijo una chica peliroja, ojos verdes, y un lazo en la cabeza- "no soporto mas!"- caminaba en cirulos,en su cuarto.

"midori, puedes dejar de caminar en circulos porfavor?"- dijo su madre al entrar al cuarto de su hija-" tus pisadas suenan en el piso de abajo"

"ahh bien mama, lo lamento"- dijo midori arrepentida por causarle molestias a su trabajadora madre.

"mmm, porque decías 'no soporto mas'?"-pregunto su madre con una sonrisa amable

"e intentado declararme a temna pero es muy difícil"- se sonrojo al saber lo que acaba de decir.

"a creo que ya estas en esa etapa"- dijo su madre entendiendo el caso de su hija

" no no no no no! mama ... yo...yo"- dijo nerviosa midori

"midori, tranquila, no te voy a dar la charla aun"- dijo su mama con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-"ademas sabes cuales son las palabras mas dificiles de decir?"

"no"

"pues son: yo fui, adiós y te amo"

"..."- midori se quedo con una mirada pensativa, analizando lo que dijo su mama.

"riiing!"(que efectos especiales los míos no?)-" oh! tocan el timbre, voy a bajar a ver quien es"- y dicho esto, la mama de midori bajo a donde el timbre.

"ah..b-buenos días se_ñ_ora seto"- dijo un chico

"oh eres tu..."

* * *

midori seguía pensando,y su mama tenia razón, eran las palabras\oraciones mas difíciles de decir, _y te amo _recordo las palabras de su madre, debia confiar en ella mas que a nadie, después de todo ella paso por lo mismo... se quedo mirando la ventana por unos segundos...

* * *

"ven temna, pasa porfavor"- dijo amablemente la mama de midori.

temna entro a la casa, no era como se lo imaginaba, era todo tan elegante, los muebles, las cortinas, los jarrones, incluso había estatuas.

"y dime temna"-el estaba tan perdido observando la casa que se asusto un poco cuan escucho la voz de la mama de midori-"que haces por aqui?"

"pues... midori me dijo en el entrenamiento donde vivía, y como iba pasando por acá, quise visitarla"-dijo temna

"a ok, voy a llamar a midori, si quieres puedes sentarte en algunos de los muebles"- y la mama de midori subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su hija

"cari_ño, _un amigo te vino a visitar~"- dijo alegre la mama de midori, cuando entro al cuarto no vio a midori-" midori?"

* * *

en otra parte midori estaba corriendo hacia donde vivía temna, se havia escapado por la ventana.

"toctoc" (que buena soy con los efectos especiales no? :3)-"si?"- respondio aki

"b- bu -buenos- dias se_ñora kino"- _dijo jadeando mientras hablaba, correr como 9 cuadras era mucho (para mi)-"s-se e-encu-encuentra temna?"

"midori pasa para que tome un respiro por favor"- despues de tomar 6 vasos de agua...-y midori porque estas aquí?- dijo kino

"ammm temna esta en casa?"-lo volvió a preguntar, pero mas tranquila

"el salio para tu casa, para decla-"- aki paro al saber lo que iva a decir, aun no olviada cuando hablo con temna sobre los sentimientos...

flashback

era de noche, en el patio de la casa de aki,ella y temna hablaban de temas irrelevantes, asta que tenma pregunto...:

" y aki, quien te gusta?"- pregunto tenma

"pues..."- dijo sonrojada-"endo..."

"te gusta el entrenador?!"-aki le tapo la boca antes de que dijera 'endo'

"si... bueno te toca... quien te gusta?"-pregunto aki con una mirada picara

"a-a mi? a-a m- mi no me gusta nadie"-dijo sonrojado y nervioso

"bueno, entonces adivinare'-puso su mano en su mentón, pensó por unos segundo y dijo: "midori"

los ojos de tenma se pusieron como platos, como lo descubrio?!

"como lo descubriste?!"-dijo tenma alterado

"intuición femenina"-dijo simplemente aki-"porque no le dices?"

"es muy difícil decir 'te amo''-se quejo tenma de brasos crusados

"sabes cuales son las palabras mas difíciles de decir?"

"no"

"son: yo fui, adiós y te amo"

"..."

"..."

"pues voy a vencer mi miedo"- dijo tenma con una sonrisa-"mañana le dire lo que siento"_  
_

"bien por ti tenma"- dijo aki

fin del flashback

"para ... que?"- pregunto midori, no entendio la oracion

"fue a tu casa"

y se dio cuenta, _el que toco el timbre habia sido tenma! argh soy una idiota!_ se dijo mentalmente

y muy apurada salio de la casa de kino (no sin antes despedirse) para su casa.

"AHHHHH!"-grito la mama de midori

"que ocurre?!"-grito temna mientras subia la escaleras

"midori no esta en su cuarto"-grito la mama de midori asustada-"ella siempre esta en su cuarto, no se me ocurre otro lugar donde pueda estar"-decía preocupada

tenma entro en el cuarto de midori, observo cada parte de su cuarto, vio la puerta del baño, el armario, la ventana..._ esperen! la ventana!_ penso el jugador de viento

"ella fue a mi casa, para dercirme algo"-dijo inteligentemente su hipótesis-" ella se escapo por la ventana"

"ir a tu casa? para que?... a creo que era para decla-"-se interrumpio la mama de midori al saber lo que iba a decir

"a que?"

"ella esta en tu casa, ve alla de seguro tiene algo muy importante que decirte"-dijo la mama de midori, haciendo que el jugador de viento olvidara lo de 'decla-'

"tiene razón, disculpe pero yo también debo decirle algo muy importante"-dijo llendose de la casa

"adios!"- dij la mama de midori -"cuando la encuentres dile que vuelva antes de la cena!"

"claro!"-grito tenma

* * *

cuando midori llego a su casa (no se topo con tenma porque fue por otra calle)

"midori! que bueno que estas bien!"

"si mama, donde esta tenma?"- pregunto la peliroja impaciente

"fue a buscarte a la casa de aki"

"ARGH"- y fue a la casa de tenma

* * *

"aki! donde esta midori?"-dijo impaciente

"a su casa"

"ARGH'

* * *

y asi siguieron toda la tarde, yendo a la casa del otro, corriendo por 9 cuadras 4 veces (lo cual es mucho O.O)

_tenia que ser, no lo he encontrado en toda la tarde, ahh que cansancio de tanto correr, veamos corrí 9 cuadras por 4 bah! estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo pensar _pensaba midori harta de tanto correr.

se sentó en el suelo de la calle, se quiso dormir hay (ya harta, hacia lo que le diera la gana) y sin mas serró los ojos, abrasando sus piernas escodio su cara entre ellas.

_que cansancio!, me duelen las piernas, lo pies, la cabeza, las rodillas, los dedos de los pies, los brasos, las piernas y quien sabe que mas me duela_pensaba el jugador, el paso por la misma calle por donde midori 'dormia'.

ni se molesto en verla, estaba demaciado cansado como para ver a todo el mundo, se sento al lado de la peliroja (y no sabia que era ella) y se puso en la misma pocision que la peliroja.

"porque es tan difícil!"- dijeron al mismo tiempo

después de oír sus voces, separaron la cara de sus piernas y se vieron a la cara.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... que gran forma de encontrarnos no?"-dijo el jugador

"si"-dijo ella sonriendo

"sabes cuales son las palabras mas dificiles de decir?"- dijo temna

"si, son: yo fui"

"adios"

"y te amo"-dijeron al mismo tiempo

"es el colmo"

"ha?"-pregunto la peliroja

"te estube buscando todo el dia, corri 9 cuadras por 4 veses, me caí y me raspe la rodilla, y por el cansancio me tengo una jaqueca insoportable"-dijo con cara de enfado

"perdon"-dijo la ojiverde, no tenia fuerzas para pelear ahora-"lamento haberte causado todo ese daño"- dijo sollozando-"perdon por causarte tantas molestias"-dijo con lagrimas en lo ojos

tenma se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir-"pero, valió la pena"-dijo con una sonrisa

" pues para mi también es el colmo"- dijo midori

"ya no es difícil -seguido, tomo la cara de tenma es sus manos, acero la cara de tenma a la suya, y sin mas, se besaron.

fue un beso, largo, dulce, era un simple rose, pero después se convirtió en uno mas apasionado. pero los pulmones pedían a gritos aire, por lo cual se tuvieron que separar.

"te amo"

"yo también te amo tenma"

_fue difícil, pero, valió la pena._

* * *

__**mi fic mas largo hasta ahora, meresco tomates?, aplausos?, un pasticho? un regaño para dejar de hacer tantas pregutas?**

**bueno baybay**


End file.
